disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Get This Right
"Get This Right" is a song by Jonathan Groff as Kristoff and Kristen Bell as Anna deleted from the film Frozen II. It is a love song from Kristoff to Anna about how he wants to get things right from her, with occasional interjections by Anna. As Kristoff is ultimately unable to properly express himself, the song ends with her proposing marriage to him instead and the two doing a duet after he accepts. The song was ultimately replaced with the ballad "Lost in the Woods." The song is included on the deluxe edition of the film's soundtrack. Lyrics Kristoff: It's not you, it's me The timing and the setting Aren't what I thought they'd be There's probably someone better for you out there anyway Maybe I just need some space Though I should just come out and say I wanna get this right Baby, I wanna thrill you in the way you deserve I wanna blow your mind, darlin' I'm just havin' trouble gettin' up the nerve I wanna give you what you want I wanna be the man you choose I wanna sweep you off your feet Without puking on your shoes, meh Maybe I'll do better in the candlelight I gotta get this right No, no, no, stay right where you are I'll put out the fire in my love. I wanna make you swoon Baby, I wanna rock you with my righteous romance I wanna set a mood, darlin' But I'm sweatin' through the seat of these (voice cracks) pants Anna: Are you okay? Kristoff: I had planned to read a poem I thought I'd play a little lute Ooh! Here's a thing, I've got a ring I didn't bring Oh, shoot! So this went very well, good night! I didn't get this right Anna: Kristoff, it's okay, come back! Kristoff: I've never been in love before I don't know what I'm doing I've never been too worldly In the ways of woman-wooing I'm freezing up, I'm blowing it Not what I'm meant to do I know how crazy lucky I am To love you Gorgeous, funny, brave and brilliant Beautiful, won't give up on anyone You, ohhh! Anna: Awww! Kristoff: I wanna get this right, (deep voice) baby I wanna love in the best way I can I wanna make you cry In a good way! By proving I could be your perfect man I meant to write it in the sky I meant to get down on one knee I planned to really try To be the opposite of me But, Anna, I will love you with all my might I promise you, in here, I've got that part right Or maybe we should do this on some other night Anna: Wait! Lord Kristoff of Arendelle, will you marry me? Kristoff: You got that right! Krsistoff and Anna: Baby, I'm gonna thrill you in the way you deserve We're gonna get this right, darlin' As long as we're together We won't lose our nerve Kristoff: I'm gonna be the man you want Anna Guess what - you already are Kristoff: I wanna make your life so good Anna: You're doin' pretty good so far Kristoff and Anna: We got the hard part over with Now hold me tiiiiiiiiight We're gonna get this right! Category:Deleted songs Category:Frozen songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs